First Date
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Eksistensi Trafalgar Law seringkali diduakan seonggok daging. Menyayangi Luffy butuh kesabaran ekstra, sekadar cinta seperti Boa Hancock mana bisa. Request by Rofi.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**_

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Drama/Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai , typo.**_

 _ **Pair: Law x Luffy**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _ ** ** _I own nothing from this fic, just for fun and made by request from Rofi._****_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **First Date**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Luffy! Ingat, ya! Hari sabtu! Latihan hari sabtu!"

Tas disambar asal. Nyengir lima jari meloncat keluar kelas. Monkey D. Luffy mendadah Nami.

"Iyaaaaa! Sabtuuuuu!"

Aksi teriak bendahara kelas tidak berhasil menarik atensi. Lorong dilewati dengan senang. Berlari-lari nyaris menabrak siswa lain, dua-tiga orang mengomel disenggol ketika Luffy berlari berlawanan arah.

Tidak acuh, mengikuti gerak refleks ketimbang akal sehat, Luffy pakai jalan pintas. Loncat turun dari jendela.

Biar cepat ke gerbang.

Bila ditanya mau apa, Luffy akan jawab, seharian galau sekolah kelamaan.

"Dagiiiiingg~~!"

Wajah pemuda itu bersinar cerah. Lidah keluar bak anjing, liur menetes ngiler, terbayang wujud indah nan memesona sebongkah daging lezat. Dimasak matang pas atau setengah matang.

Apalagi kalau bumbunya meresap. Hmm!

Raut wajah Luffy makin menyala tatkala menangkap figur familiar bertopi bulat. Lawannya lebih dulu menyoroti Luffy, diam berdiri di pagar gerbang sekolah.

"Toraooooooo!"

Tangan heboh digoyang kanan-kiri. Cuek seragam bau acem bekas keringat.

Langkah tegap maju, jalan!

Cepat-cepat kaki diayun. Tak peduli irama. Masa bodoh, yang penting lekas sampai.

Sebelum Luffy sempat mengalung kaki dan tangan, tangan penuh luka bekas pisau bedah menyambut kepala. Terasa lengket dan lepek mahkota hitam Luffy.

"Rambutmu basah."

"Xixixixi~" Tidak kesal, malah senang. Luffy menikmati sensasi usapan Trafalgar Law di kepalanya. Intinya, Luffy sedang berbahagia.

"AC kelas rusak. Lalu tadi aku lari dari kelas!"

Kurang dari sepersekian detik, kening kena sentilan jari. Luffy mengaduh sakit. Sepatu berdecit saat Law berbalik.

"Buat apa kau lari-lari? Pasti tadi menabrak siswa lain," timpal Law. Memberi gestur menyuruh ekori, Law maju jalan duluan.

Luffy mengikuti.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan.

Dua pekan berlalu dihitung dari malam Law berjanji akan membawa Luffy makan daging, imbalan berhasil mendapat nilai enam puluh.

(Tahu saja itu cuma ulah Hancock-sensei. Hendak beri nilai sempurna, nanti kena tegur kepsek Akainu.)

"Selamat datang di Baratie. Untuk dua orang?" Seorang _butler_ pirang muncul.

Bola mata gulita berpendar, menyapu pandang ke seluruh interior kafe. "Untuk dua orang. Ada meja dekat jendela?"

Kepala sang _butler_ ditunduk sopan. "Silakan ikuti saya.

Selagi hidung tajam Luffy mengendus-endus, tangan Law menggeser kursi kayu berpernis. Sebelum anak orang hilang mencium bau daging, Law cepat-cepat mendudukkan Luffy.

"Duduk manis."

Nadanya mengancam. Jadi anak patuh, Luffy menurut demi daging lezat.

"Ada pesanan?"

"DAGING!"

Seraya memberi gestur isyarat 'jangan dengarkan dia', Law membuka buku menu, memilah-milah apa yang hendak dipesan.

" _Seafood fried rice_ dan ... _Beef teriyaki_ —yang ini tidak ada batas."

Berkata rancu bernada ambigu. Law tidak mau menoleh dipandangi wajah tanda tanya. Biar yang melayani mereka paham sendiri.

"Ah." Manggut, berdehem jaga image, pelayan itu cekatan menulis pesanan di notes kecil.

"Baiklah. Mohon ditunggu sejenak." Rambut emasnya bergugur menutupi poni saat membungkuk lagi. Berbalik untuk meneriaki pesanan pada koki di dapur.

Benar saja.

Lewat lima belas menit, Monkey D. Luffy sudah memaksa Law menghitung koin receh di dompet. Benar apa kata Corazon, koin-koin mini itu selalu membantu di saat terdesak.

Siapa yang tahu lembar berharga tidak mampu menalangi semua tagihan?

"Nee, Torao."

Sudah lelah membenarkan nama panggilan, Law mengangkat dagu. "Apa?"

Luffy menyungging cengir lebar. Pamer deret gigi seri tidak putih, berlumur saus daging.

"Kapan-kapan ajak aku lagi, ya."

Tatap Luffy bertemu sorot lembut dokter muda. Kemudian, dilihatnya Law mengulas senyum tipis di balik sendok nasi goreng.

"Cuma kalau nilaimu bisa mencapai delapan puluh kali ini."

"Eeeh?!" Luffy terperanjat.

Itu jahat sekali!

"Susahn—uph!"

Bermuka tanpa dosa, Law menyuap sesendok nasi ke mulut Luffy.

"Diam. Harus mau. Habiskan dagingmu."

Nasi ditelan tanpa dikunyah. Lidah dijulurkan. "Bleeeeeh~! Dasar pelit!"

Katanya begitu, tapi ujungnya nyengir lagi dengan gelak tawa.

"Aku sayang Toraoooo~~!"

Law bergumam sunyi. Nasi goreng tidak lagi menarik minat. Kenyang melihat Luffy makan dengan rakus, seakan-akan daging itu akan diambil jika tidak segera dimakan.

Tidak ada satu detik pun dilewati Law memalingkan atensi dari Luffy. Pada orang yang disayang.

Mungkin ini konyol, akan tetapi, berupa lebih dari sekadar hasrat dan insting hormon. Law boleh enggan mencinta, tapi tak keberatan menyayang.

Noda di bibir Luffy diseka ibu jari. Serupa Luffy yang amat menyayangi daging, Law pun demikian.

Karena cinta, tidak lebih dalam maknanya dari sayang. Melalui rasa sayang, Law belajar rasa pengertian dan saling menghargai tanpa harus dibutai perasaan.

Hingga dia, tak akan melupakan sensasi meluap-luap serupa kembang api meletup. Oleh satu sumber, Monkey D. Luffy.

Walau—

Sesendok daging disodor ke muka Law.

"Law! Jangan diam saja! Ayo makan juga!"

Bau daging menusuk. Law menggeleng. "Kau saya yang makan. Aku kenyang."

"Sip."

—eksistensi Trafalgar Law seringkali diduakan seonggok daging. Menyayangi Luffy butuh kesabaran ekstra, sekadar cinta seperti Boa Hancock mana bisa.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
